terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Solar Dragon
"The solar guardians are angry!" The Solar Dragon 'is a War Mode Post-Earth Lord boss. The Solar Dragon is a sun-themed powerful dragon that can be summoned in the Jungle. He is stronger than the Lunar Dragon. The Solar Dragon can be summoned at day and night. He is summoned by using Dragon Bait. When summoned, the screen will turn dark orange and the dragon will appear. He is the solar counterpart to the Lunar Dragon. This boss is unpredictable at times. He will quickly swipe the player at full speed. He will summon Solarnadoes that inflict Scorching. The solarnadoes deal 3000 damage and it will shoot Sun Balls that deal contact damage to the player. Try to be speedy. The Solar Dragon also breathes fire at the player. The Solar Dragon's fiery breath deals 1000 damage and inflicts Scorching debuff. The Solar Dragon can use Duke Moltron Al and his own Al. He can spit out Sun Balls just like the Solarnadoes do. The Sun Balls can destroy blocks. He is very insane. The Solar Dragon can spin around two times and then rams the player at full speed. After he is done ramming the player, The Solar Dragon will stop for 5 seconds and lay 8 eggs. Eggs laid by the Solar Dragon will hatch in 10 seconds. Once the eggs are hatched, There will be Nature Destroyers coming out of the eggs. The Solar Dragon also summons his minions. His minions are named Nature Destroyer(s). His minions can deal up to 620 damage. He has 850,000,000 HP. (900,000,000 in Expert Mode!) '(950,000,000 ''' in Death Mode!!!) He also teleports and becomes invisible to confuse the player. This effect only lasts for 10 seconds. The Solar Dragon has a chance of spawning 15 minions. If you get near the dragon, He will breathe fire towards the player, dealing huge damage. You have to be super careful! His attacks are very powerful. The Solar Dragon can be destructible towards your spawn point. The blocks are destroyed by Sun Balls. He whips his tail at the player, dealing contact damage to the player. He also uses his alternate attacks to summon his minions (rare). He makes a move by ramming the player in a straight line. However, If you use the Meowmere, The cats fired by the Meowmere will bounce back to the player, dealing massive damage to the player. First of all, He does solar attacks, Then fire attacks and then he uses both attacks quickly. Once you use the wrong weapon, Such as the Solar Eruption or the Daybreak, The Solar Dragon is immune to damage from any weapon for 12 seconds. While that effect is active, The dragon will still deal damage to the player, No matter how worse the effect is. Once that effect is over, The Solar Dragon will continue to breathe fire at the player. Once the dragon's health falls down to 40,000,000, He will become enraged, doubling most of his stats. He will turn red. He will spawn more Solarnadoes and he will spit more Sun Balls. The Sun Balls deal 1500 damage. The Solar Dragon will become a bit bigger. He will use his fiery breath for an extended time. He will start shooting Solar Flares. The Solar Dragon will go a bit faster. Once the Solar Dragon's health falls down to 700,000, He will turn dark red. His defence will be extended and he will be a bit stronger. He will shoot more Solar Flares. Once his health reduces to 0, He will regenerate 2,000,000 health back. The Solar Dragon will get more angrier. He will start shooting 10 Solar Flares at once. When his health is at 0 again, He will get defeated and The Solar Dragon will explode in 3 seconds. You have 3 seconds to run away. Once the 3 seconds is done, The Solar Dragon will explode in to 12 Solar Flares. Once defeated, a message will start appearing at the bottom-left corner of the screen saying "The solar guardians are angry!" and he will drop the extreme solar-related items. The Solar Dragon is much worse in Expert Mode! '''(Even more worse and hellish in Death Mode!!!) Appearance *The Solar Dragon is a sun-themed fiery dragon. *He is relatively docile. *He has the same look as the Lunar Dragon but the Solar Dragon's body colour is orange and matches the colour the sun. *He similarly looks like a crossover boss named Betsy. *The Solar Dragon relatively matches the colour of the sun. *He is a bit bigger than Betsy. *The Solar Dragon is the solar counterpart of the Lunar Dragon. Stats * 9,000,000 (18,000,000 in Expert Mode!!) (36,000,000 ''' '''in Death Mode!!!) * 200 defense (495 defense in Expert Mode!!) (610 defence in Death Mode!!!) * Super Fast Speed * Bigger size than Betsy * 450 melee damage (650 damage in Expert Mode!) (910 damage in Death Mode!!!) * 400 breath damage (600 breath damage in Expert Mode!) (800 breath damage in Death Mode!!!) * 300 solar tornado damage (500 solar tornado damage in Expert Mode!) (700 solar tornado damage in Death Mode!!!) * 500 sun ball damage (700 sun ball damage in Expert Mode!) (900 sun ball damage in Death Mode!!!) * 550 tail damage (700 tail damage in Expert Mode!) (912 tail damage in Death Mode!!!) * 500 solar flare damage (700 solar flare damage in Expert Mode!) (900 solar flare damage in Death Mode!!!) * 100% knockback resistance * Spawns in the Jungle * Solar Dragon and Duke Moltron Al * Immune to all debuffs * Inflicts On Fire! and Scorching (Solar Fried! in Expert Mode and Death Mode!!!) Summons * Nature Destroyer Drops *Solar Amputator at 50% chance *Solar Slasher at 50% chance *Solar Cannon at 50% chance *Solar Tooth at 100% chance *Solar Stick at 14.57% chance *Sun Ball (item) (300) at 100% chance *Essence of the Solar Dragon at 46% chance *Sun Digger at 60% chance *Sun Cultist Staff at 50% chance *Sunray Explosion at 35% chance *Solar Dragon's Wings at 100% chance *Solar Dragon Trophy at 48% chance *Solar Dragon Mask at 67.98% chance *30 Sun Immunity Potion at 100% chance *Treasure Bag (Solar Dragon) in Expert Mode and Death Mode!!! *Solar Fragments (600) at 100% chance *60 Platinum Coins ( ) at 100% chance Notes *The Solar Dragon is another hard boss. *He could be intended to be beaten after Earth Lord. *When it's first spawned, It starts off as ramming the player at full speed. *When the Solar Dragon starts to enrage, He will shoot 2-3 Solar Flares at once. *He breathes fire at the player when the player is too close to the dragon or when the player stops/continues attacking the dragon or other. *The Solar Dragon can summon up to three Solarnadoes at once. *Once his health falls down to 2,000,000, He will start to enrage a little bit. *You are recommended to use the Sun Immunity Potion. The player will be immune to On Fire!, Scorching and Solar Fried!. You are also recommended to use a weapon that deals 2000/3000 damage or higher or a magic weapon that deals extreme massive damage. The magic weapon you should use is Life Devourer. Since the Life Devourer deals extremely massive damage. This weapon is a really good alternative against him. *Another really good alternative against him is The super legendary Copycat Meowmere, Since this sword deals 50,000 damage. But that's if you have beaten Talking Ginger. Abilities *The Solar Dragon is a very powerful fiery dragon with solar powers. *He uses his tail to whip the player. *He breathes fire. *He spits Sun Balls. *He summons Solarnadoes. *He summons Solar Flares when he is at his second form. *The Solar Dragon rams the player after spinning around two/three times. *He summons his own minions. When the dragon's health lowers, He will summon more minions. *Sometimes he spits out a Nuclear Flame or two. *He spins around in a loop 2 or 3 times. *He makes fake copies of himself. *Hallucinations of the Solar Dragon will become more visible as his health lowers. Behaviour *The Solar Dragon is the extreme boss of Terraria, Even way harder and worse in Expert Mode! The Solar Dragon has his own Al, but The Dragon behaves similarly to Duke Moltron. At the start of the fight, The Solar Dragon will summon 2 gargantuan Solarnadoes to serve as arena borders. It is summoned in the Jungle. Leaving the arena will cause the dragon to become enraged, which massively increases his speed, damage and defence. When the health lowers down to 1,000,000, The dragon will also summon up to 10 minions, which is Phase 4, making this boss unpredictable. Hallucinations of the Solar Dragon will become more visible as his health lowers, similar to the Brain of Cthulhu in Expert Mode! At Phase 5, He will make fake copies of himself. Phase 1 *Charges three times slowly. *Spawns Solarnadoes and Sun Balls. *Spits out 5 Sun Balls. *Summons 3 Nature Destroyers *Uses his fiery breath towards the player. *Upon reaching 70% health, The Solar Dragon transitions to his second phase. Phase 2 *Charges three times slowly and then once quickly. *Charges twice slowly and then once quickly. *Spawns Solarnadoes and Sun Balls. *Summons 5 Nature Destroyers *Spins 3 times in a loop and then rams the player at full speed. *Upon reaching 40% health, The Solar Dragon transitions to his third phase. Phase 3 * Charges twice slowly and then twice quickly. * Creates a homing Solarnado spawner. * Shoots 5 Solar Flares. * Uses his fiery breath for an extended time. * Spins 3 times in a loop and then rams the player at full speed 2 times. * Shoots a Nuclear Flame. * Summons 7 Nature Destroyers * Upon reaching 15% health, The Solar Dragon transitions to his fourth phase. Phase 4 *Loses all other abilities. *Will begin turning invisible and teleporting above or below the player then charging one to four times or the "death throw stage", similar to Duke Moltron's 3rd phase. *Has the ability to lay eggs. *Summons 10 Nature Destroyers *Shoots 7 Solar Flares. *The Dragon becomes vulnerable at all times except when charging and the immune effect. *Occasionally creates a nuclear Solarnado-spawning homing nuclear tornadoes. *Upon reaching 5% health, The Solar Dragon transitions to his fifth phase. *He turns red when his health falls down to 1,000,000. Phase 5 *For about fifteen seconds, The dragon becomes completely invulnerable to all damage while regenerating to around 30% health. *Aggressively charges at the player. *Flies horizontally while launching nuclear fireballs upward into the air, which soon begin flying towards the player. *Shoots 10 Solar Flares. *Shoots 8 Nuclear Flames. *Makes fake copies of himself. *Summons 15 Nature Destroyers *Turns dark red. *When his health falls down to 0, He will regenerate 2,000,000 health back and he will become more enraged. Expert Mode *The Solar Dragon's charges are much faster. *He is red when his health falls down to 500,000. *He is more aggressive. *He summons more minions. *Summons more Sun Balls. *Spins around in a loop 2 times. Quotes * "Look what we have there" When he is first spawned. * "You have to chosen to fight me you little thing?" When the player starts attacking the dragon. * "You think you can get far from me you little peasant?" When he teleports or the solarnadoes have spawned. * ("ATTACK HIM!!!!!!" When the player is male.) ("ATTACK HER!!!!!!" When the player is female.) * "Hehehehehehehehehe! You cannot slay a sun dragon" When he is immune to damage from any weapon. * "THAT'S IT!!!, I'M GOING TO GET ENRAGED AT YOU!!!!!!" When he drops to his enraged state/Fifth phase. * "Get a taste of my Solar Flares!!!" When he starts shooting Solar Flares. * "There is no way you can defeat me!" When he regenerates 2,000,000 health back after dropping to 0 health. * "Whoops! Did I hit you with my tail!?!" When hit by the Solar Dragon's tail. * "Good luck recovering from that!" When the player is below 500 (HP). Trivia *The Solar Dragon is the lord master of the sun. *His attacks are solar-related. *He is way stronger than the Earth Lord. *Based on its size, He is closely resembling Betsy. *His attacks slightly resemble Yharon's attacks from Calamity Mod. *The Solar Dragon and The Lunar Dragon drops more stuff than Talking Ginger did. *The Solar Dragon is The Lunar Dragon's brother. *He looks like the Lunar Dragon, but the Solar Dragon is stronger than the Lunar Dragon. *He is the third boss before The Phantom. Music * He will use the same theme as Slayer Lord. Lore and Origin * COMING SOON! Credits *Credit for the article goes to Gibbons29. *Founded by Gibbons29. *Made in 24/3/2018. Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters Category:Drops Category:War Mode Drops Category:Expert Mode bosses Category:Expert Mode